


You're My Girl

by MynameisKanrachan



Series: Uncharted Stories [3]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Choking, F/M, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Love Bites, Multiple Orgasms, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Harry, Rough Oral Sex, Sir Kink, Smut, Squirting, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:33:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25182556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MynameisKanrachan/pseuds/MynameisKanrachan
Summary: You and Harry are nothing but fuck buddies. Unfortunately for you, you've caught feelings. You knew it would end to one thing; heartbreak. After one last night together, you cut him out of your life.
Relationships: Harry Flynn/Reader, Harry Flynn/You
Series: Uncharted Stories [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779910
Kudos: 7





	You're My Girl

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on an edit I saw on Instagram AND this one pic from out of context netflix. I also regret what I said. Harry Flynn IS hot. I'd suck his dick anytime.

**You're My Girl - Chapter 1**

You had just gotten home from a meeting with your colleagues about an supposed upcoming treasure hunt to Berlin, but due to the client's wishes, it was rescheduled tomorrow. It cost you a whole day that was supposed to be for relaxation and detoxing stress. There's a lot of things you've been thinking about, and all you wanted was peace of mind. As if work wasn't stressful enough, you're stuck between staying with Harry as fuck buddies or cut ties because you probably liked him more than just a fuck buddy. (And you hated it.)

You shut the door, and you blink when you saw your phone by the centre table. You were so busy, you didn't even notice you left your phone at home. You turn on the AC before sitting down and grabbing it. There were 5 missed calls and 25 messages from none other than Harry Flynn. Your notifications were him filling up your dm's with every single social media account you had.

Messages:

_**Harry F.:** _

_good afternoon sweetheart. You awake? (14:23)_

_is princess sleeping in? i want to see you. (14:30)_

_F/N? (15:30)_

_i came over, where are you? nobody's home. (15:55)_

_i miss you. (16:45)_

_where are you? reply asap. (17:09)_

And other more text messages that you both deeply hated and loved. You took a deep breath before typing your response.

_**F/N:** _

_Sorry. I was a little busy today. I left my phone at home, too busy. (21:57)_

You put your phone down and you lean back, letting yourself relax. You kick your shoes off and put your legs up on the couch, and the feeling just felt so immaculate. You close your eyes, and for awhile, you were finding solace, wen your phone rang loudly, startling you. You grabbed it, and you purse your lips when you saw the caller. But you couldn't resist him. You tried. You rolled your eyes to yourself and answered it, putting your phone by your ear. 

_"F/N, princess, hey,"_

Harry spoke, and you could just melt at his voice. "Hi, Harry," you say softly. _"I missed you. You left me all alone today,"_ Harry says, and you could hear the pout in his face. You let out a small laugh. "Sorry. I was really busy." you said. _"Can I come over? Maybe stay the night?"_ he asks, and you suck in a breath. _Say no. Say no, F/N. Say no._ You thought. 

_"Of course, sure."_

Goddamn it.

* * *

When Harry came over, all sorts of butterflies flew in your tummy. You felt so happy now that you saw him again, ignoring the dread in the pit of your stomach. "Hi. You hungry?" You asked, and Harry shakes his head, closing the door behind him. "I think I should be the one asking you that. I brought some snacks," he says, holding a McDonald's takeout paper bag. You smile. "Thanks. Have a seat," you say, patting the spot beside you, and Harry sits down on the said spot, kicking off his shoes. 

"No kisses?" Harry pouts, and you groaned before laughing. "Fine," you say, before leaning in. Harry cups your cheek, and he presses his lips against yours, and you instinctively wrap your arms around him. He holds your waist, moving you to his lap, and you feel him pull you closer to his lean body. The two of you indulged in each other, and Harry gives you a playful bite, and you put your hands on his chest, pushing him back as you pulled away. "Tease," Harry says, and you chuckle. "I'm hungry. Let's eat first," you said, getting off him and sitting on the couch. He grabs the food, and you move the table. 

"I bought you some nuggets and your ridiculously large fries. I know you love them," Harry says, taking the food out from the bag. "What did you get for yourself?" You asked, and he brings out a Big Mac. "Gotta love me some Big Mac's, yeah?" Harry chuckles, and you just let out a small laugh, opening the box of nuggets and taking a bite. 

"Why did you want to come over?" You asked. Harry shrugged. "You know why. Or do you want me to explain it to you in full detail?" He teases, and your face heats "up. "That's cute." Harry laughed, and you continued eating. "Wait, you said that you had a meeting with your partners. You guys going on a trip?" Harry asks, staring at your pretty face. Gods, he could look at you all day. "Ah, yeah. Berlin." you say. "How long's it gonna take?" Harry asked. You shrug. "Depends, really. Why'd you ask?" You said, and Harry swallows the chunk of burger that he's been chewing. 

"I'm free for this month, but you aren't," he says. "I just thought I'd spend this free time with you," Harry added before taking a bite. "Well, I'm obviously unavailable. Who're you gonna spend it with?" You asked, and honestly you wished you didn't. "Eh, don't know. Maybe call a few exes." Harry chuckles, and you feel your heart sink. "Oh, okay." you said, closing the nuggets box. "Done eating?" Harry asked, and you nodded. He finishes his burger whilst also offering his hand, and you hand the fries and nuggets box to him as he puts it back in the paper bag, along with his half-eaten Big Mac. 

"I'll just wash up. I'll put that in the fridge," you say, grabbing the bag and walking to the kitchen. Your tears could fall anytime. Harry really did see you as nothing but a mere fuck buddy and you felt so sad and empty. You put the bag in your refrigerator before walking to the sink. You open the tap as you started washing your face. As soon as you feel water dripping down your pretty face, so did your tears. But you straighten up when you felt Harry wrap his arms around you. 

The one of his hands turn off the tap, and he turns you around. He chuckles. "Your mascara's all messed up," he said, cupping your cheek. He leans in, and well, you were doomed. You had fallen for Harry's stupid charm yet once again. You wrapped your arms around him and the two of you share a kiss. Harry pulls you close to him, his hands slipping through your shirt as his palms touched your bare waist. 

The two of you made out in the kitchen, and one of Harry's hands make its way down to your clothed ass, making sure to give it a squeeze, and you cup Harry's cheek, as if you were trying to get him closer to you. Harry pulls away, trying to kiss his way down to your jawline and to your neck, and your hands grip on the sink's edge. "Wait," you say, and Harry looks up at you in concern. "Something wrong, sweetheart?" Harry asked, and you shake your head. "Bedroom," you said, breathless. you were suddenly scooped in Harry's arms. Not that it stopped you from being kissed by him. You were carried like a princess ~~because you are~~ and Harry sure did treat you like one. 

You were about to complain when he kicked open your bedroom door, but then you were thrown on the bed, and you landed with a huff. "Can't you wait, Harry?" you said, watching Harry take off his black shirt. "Nope," Harry grinned, throwing his shirt away before getting on top of you. "I can't wait to touch you," he said, slipping his hands again through your shirt. Harry kisses your lips, then your neck, his hands all over you. For some odd reason, you were quiet. You let him have his way with you. Harry loved it, of course, but you weren't panting, or moaning, or anything like that. 

"You okay?" Harry pulls away, and you looked at him in concern. "What?" You asked. "Do you not want to do this, baby?" Harry asked. "No- I want this," you say. "You're quiet. Something bothering you?" Harry asked. "I'm fine, Harry," you say. "I'm worried about you. You know you can open up to me anytime. I'm your friend," Harry said, and that hurt more than you expected. "Friends...?" You asked, and Harry chuckles, leaning in.

_"Friends who like to do this,"_

He kisses your neck, and you feel him marking you, making sure to bite on your flesh harsh. You held back your tears. This was the last straw. Being with Harry made you happy but mentally unhealthy. This was your last night together. Why not enjoy it? You brush off your feelings, and let yourself get lost with him.

You spread your legs open, and Harry settles in between them, and your hands run over his scarred chest. You feel him tug on your shirt, and you raise your hands, and Harry takes it off for you. "God, you're so fucking pretty, love," Harry said, palming through your bra. His hand goes to your neck, and you let out a shaky breath when he tightens his grip.

"Are you gonna be a good girl for me?" Harry whispered. "Yes," you whisper. "Yes, **sir** ," Harry growled, and you whimper. "Yes, sir," you correct yourself, and Harry lets you breathe. "Good," he whispered against your lips. "Take the rest of your clothes off, love," Harry says, sitting up. You unbutton your pants, and you pull it down slowly, just to tease him. Harry takes in the sight of your body, and just like the impatient man he is, he was the one who pulled your pants down completely, letting it fall on the floor. He gets on his elbows, and your face heats up just a little bit when you feel his breath against your covered cunt. "I missed eating this pussy," Harry whispered, and you let out a shaky breath when you feel his tongue against the cloth. "Harry," you pant, and Harry growls when he feels your hands tug on his hair. 

_"Taste me,"_

Harry pulls down your panties, and as soon as your cunt was exposed to him, Harry presses his tongue against your precious pussy. Gods, you taste so fucking _good_. Harry could eat you out until sunrise. He wraps your legs around him, and you feel his nose graze against your clit as his tongue worked on your slit. "God, 'ya taste so fucking delicious," Harry groaned, savoring your pussy. "Fuuck," you whined. "More, Harry, please," You cried out, closing your eyes in bliss as Harry ate you out like no tomorrow. Harry just hums in response, before he pulls away. You look down at him, and he brings his hand to his mouth before spitting on is fingers. 

You were about to whine about how long he was taking him when he suddenly shoves two of his fingers in you, your words now replaced with nothing but helpless, desperate cries of pleasure. His tongue flicks on your pulsating clit as his fingers made sure to make you feel good, just like what you really deserve. "Oh, fuck- Harry!" You tugged on his hair, and Harry growled, eager to hear you scream out his name.

His fingers easily slid in and out of you, and you definitely couldn't deny how wet Harry always made you. Harry lets out a satisfied hum when he feels your legs try to rub his face in closer to you. "Your tongue feels so fucking amazing," you pant, and Harry looks up at you as he sucked on your clit, and you could feel your hips twitch against him.

He pulls away, and you whine. "Shh, babygirl. Let me take care of you," Harry says, staring at you as he fucked you with his fingers. Your eyes were closed as you just moaned out loud. Your chest heaved, and you felt so lightheaded. Your eyes shot open when he wraps his arms around your neck, and your hands immediately latch onto his wrist as he tightens the grip. "A-Aah, Harry, fuck!" you whimpered. "Oh, you filthy princess. You love being choked, hmmm?" Harry said, watching your flushed face. "Yes, sir- A-Aah, fuck!" You croak out, feeling your legs shake. "Is my princess gonna cum? Are you gonna cum on my fingers?" Harry cooed. "I love seeing you like this. Helpless and squirming for me," Harry whispered in your ear. 

"I'd choose you over any treasure, love. You're bloody amazing," he purred, and his words gave your tummies the butterflies. _Wish it were true._ You thought but it didn't matter when Harry suddenly lets go of your neck, before making his way down again. His tongue was back on your clit, making sure to tweak your clit with the wet muscle. Your orgasm was coming in fast, and you were screaming, grinding on Harry's face to reach your orgasm. "Harry- pleaseee, I'm so close!" You cried out. 

"Cum, baby," Harry said, staring at you. "C'mon, give it to me. I know you've got it in you," he said, and with another thrust of his fingers, you saw stars. Your legs shook, and you feel yourself gush all over him. Harry growled. "That's it, babygirl," Harry said, before lapping up your sweet juices. Harry growled, savoring your taste. Your hips twitched at your orgasm's intensity, and Harry pulls away, and your face reddens when you see your juices dripping down to his chin. "Holy hell, you taste like heaven, like always," Harry teased, sitting up. "Shut up and get naked," you tease. You sit up a little, watching Harry unbuckle his belt. He pulls his pants and underwear down, and- Was he that big before? Oh well, didn't matter. 

Harry hovers you again, kicking off the remaining clothes, and you cup his cheek. _I love you._ You wanted to say. _So much, Harry. More than I could imagine._ You leaned in for a kiss, and Harry happily returns it while his hands grab your legs and wrap it around his waist. You feel him prod his cock in front of your soaking cunt. You wrapped your arms around him, your heart ached as you held him close. You knew this was the last time you'd see him, and maybe make it at least memorable, yeah?

You hum against his lips when you feel him slowly enter you, and Harry breaks off the kiss, panting. "Fucking hell, babygirl. Oh my God," Harry closes his eyes, trying his best to keep his composure. I mean, who could, though? You were fucking amazing. "Fuck, Harry. Move," you groaned. "Relax, will you?" Harry chuckled, before giving you a snap of his hips. You cry out, and Harry grabs your neck once again. "Stop fucking bossing me around, princess," Harry growled, fucking you intensely. His balls slapped against you everytime he thrusts forward. He leans in next to your ear, and you feel goosebumps when you felt his breath tickle you.

_"We all know who's in charge here,"_

He said, before pounding on your cunt hard. You could only moan out his name and dig your nails on his wrist. "You're mine. Only I can touch you like this," Harry growled, and you look at him. "You hear me, love?" Harry said, staring at you as he fucked you hard and rough. You only nod, unable to form any decent words. He loosens his grip on your neck, and you gasp for air, but still breathless at how hard he kept on fucking you. The bed creaked with every thrust he made, which had also reminded you to fix the other dents on the wall from your previous fucking.

"I love fucking you," Harry said. "You're gorgeous," he grunts out, ramming his hard cock mercilessly in you. "Oh, god, Harry!" You mewled, letting your eyes roll back. Harry wished he could have this moment forever. He stares at your fucked out face, feeling his cock twitch. You were the only one who could definitely make him cum almost instantly by just imagining your body. You were pulled back to reality when you feel Harry pull out, and he lets go of your throat, and your legs were suddenly raised, and Harry puts it over his shoulders. It was like you were folded in half, especially when he leaned forward.

"Harry- O-Ooh!" You were cut off when Harry enters you again, and you draw out a long moan, feeling pleasure shoot through you at the sudden thrust. He cages you with his arms by your sides as he started pounding on your tight little pussy. "You're nothing but my little slut, you hear me? You're going to let me fuck you just like the good little whore you are," Harry said, giving you harsh thrusts. "Fuck- Harry, you're deep inside me!" You whimpered, feeling him fill you up to the brim everytime he pushes in. "Good," Harry growled, his cock eager to cum inside your cunt. 

He thrusts in you just right, and you screamed when you feel the tip of his cock graze on your sensitive spot. It felt so _perfect_. It felt like the stars were aligned, and you could only scream out just for your Harry. "Just like that, Harry, please!" You whimpered. Harry only groans, shoving his cock in you hungrily. "I want you to cum on my cock, baby." He growled. "Don't stop!" You cried out, holding onto his arms. You bit your lip, anticipating your orgasm. You were oh so close, and with Harry making sure to fuck you to oblivion, you were cumming on him anytime soon.

"I-I'm gonna cum- Oh god, Harry!" You screamed, feeling your eyes roll back as Harry pounded in you so fucking deep. "C'mon, babygirl. Cum on my cock. I love it when you soak me," Harry pants, feeling his own release close. "O-Ooh, Harry, please, I-I'm gonna cum!" You wailed, digging your nails deep into his wrists. Harry was sure it'd leave red marks tomorrow. 

With a few more snaps of his hips, you gush all over him intensely. Every thrust he gave you made you squirt on him, and Harry could feel it running down his body. "Y-You're doing so good, princess," Harry growled, his cock twitching. "I'm cumming inside you, baby. Gonna give you all my cum," Harry growled, and you could only whimper, feeling too sensitive. "Cum in me, Harry, please-!" You suck in a breath, and Harry pounds on your cunt roughly a few more times before burying his cock deep inside you. Harry moans out your name, his face contorting to pleasure as he cums in you. You could feel the way his cum filled you up, and Harry gives you a large load. 

Harry puts down your legs, before leaning his head on your shoulder, panting. You felt so lightheaded, and it felt like you were in a different dimension for awhile, before Harry moves, slipping out of you. Your hips twitched, with the slight movement making you spasm. Harry sees his cum drip out, and if he wasn't so tired, he'd definitely gone for another round. He lays beside you, and takes a deep breath. The two of you were quiet, and you were sad that you had to live in your painful reality. You stared at the wall. 

"So who talks first? You talk first? I talk first?" Harry spoke, and you look at him, giving him a weak smile. "Hey, ahaha." You give him a small, awkward laugh. "Hi." Harry smiles at you. "You're beautiful," he said. "Shut up," you say, wrapping your body with your blanket, turning away from Harry, and you feel Harry joining in. "Off to sleep?" Harry asked. "I'm leaving for Berlin tomorrow." You said, and Harry wraps his arms around you. "Stay in touch and take care, okay?" He said, kissing your shoulder. 

_"Okay."_

**Liar.**

**End.**


End file.
